


You're the most important person in my life.

by nebusonny



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebusonny/pseuds/nebusonny
Summary: Inspired by Bloodbound 3 ChapterWarning: swearing, flashback, triggering
Relationships: Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Kudos: 23





	You're the most important person in my life.

_She doesn’t care._ **  
**

Amy shook her head. Was she crazy? Of course, Kamilah cared about her! Heck, Kamilah even said she loved her in the tapestry!

_She doesn’t care. She doesn’t care that you died._

“Fuck!”

Amy grabbed her head, sinking down to the ground of her bedroom floor. Their conversation about the Gaius tree lingered in her head. Adrian wanted to destroy it. But Kamilah? Kamilah didn’t care. She didn’t care because she thought the Gaius tree was safe in the hands of Rheya.

“ _She’ll make sure that nothing happens._ ” Kamilah’s voice echoed in her head.

But what if we can’t trust Rheya? What if Rheya revives Gaius? What if Gaius comes back and kills Amy again? What if Gaius kills Lily, Jax, Adrian, and Kam—

Amy sobbed, gripping her chest, the pain unbearable. The feeling of being stabbed by Gaius was nothing in comparison to visualizing the loss of Kamilah. It felt as if there were a thousand needles piercing her heart. She couldn’t stand it.

Amy had breakdowns like this before. Normally, after a couple of deep breaths and aid from Lily, she was able to regain her composure. She knew that this time was different, though: she wasn’t just reliving her own death. She was watching the death of Kamilah, over and over again. Since Lily was staying at the Shadow Den tonight, Amy knew she needed to call someone for help.

Amy dug into her back pocket, taking out her phone. She wiped her hands on her legs, rubbing off her tears. The tears in her eyes obstructed her vision, so Amy clicked on the first number on her phone, holding in a sob. She could only hope it wasn’t Kamilah. She loved her, but right now, seeing Kamilah’s face or hearing her voice might just break Amy.

“Amy?” Kamilah’s voice rang, and Amy broke down.

Why, out of anyone, did it have to be Kamilah? Amy could hear the screams of Kamilah louder and clearer than before. Amy dropped her phone, heaving. She saw Gaius in front of her now, turning Kamilah into dust with Jax’s sword, then turning around and throwing the sword right into her chest.

“Amy? What’s wrong?” Amy could barely hear Kamilah’s voice from her phone on the ground. Amy hiccuped, struggling to spew out words.

“I’m coming over,” Kamilah asserted.

“No-” Amy tried stopping her, only to hear the line end. Amy fell to her side, wrapping her arms around her body and curling into a ball. Less than five minutes later, she heard beeping then the sound of her front door opening.

“Amy! Oh my gosh!” Amy listened to the thump of Kamilah dropping beside her, then felt Kamilah’s arms lift her up and envelop her. “Breathe, Amy. Are you having another flashback?” Kamilah drew patterns on Amy’s black blouse.

“Kamilah, are-are you here? Like, really here?” Amy trembled in Kamilah’s arms, fighting another vision of Kamilah dying in her arms. She could hear Kamilah’s breath hitch.

“Of course I’m here. I’m always going to be here for you. I’m not going anywhere.” Kamilah let out, her voice raspy. Amy could feel Kamilah hesitate before speaking her next words. “Did I do something wrong? Are you questioning my feelings for you?”

Amy finally looked up. Her red, swollen eyes met with Kamilah’s concerned eyes. Kamilah let our a small gasp at the condition of Amy’s face and lifted a hand to cup Amy’s cheek.

“Amy…”

Somehow, the touch of Kamilah’s hand brought her almost completely back to reality. Yes, the thought of Kamilah dying was still lingering in her mind and she wasn’t all there, but Kamilah’s hand was familiar. It was normal. It was warm and alive. 

Amy gulped, trying to steady her breath. Tears were still falling down her face, but she wasn’t bawling anymore. Seeing Kamilah’s vulnerability and concern resulted in a new feeling taking over: guiltiness. “Kamilah, I would never question your feelings for me. I just… I’m really scared.” Amy’s heartbeat slowed and gradually started to match Kamilah’s. The slow, steady thumps were comfortable.

Kamilah was here. Amy was here.

Breath in. Breath out.

Kamilah shifted so that she was facing Amy. The carpet was itchy, far from Kamilah’s standards, and normally she would refuse to sit on such a distasteful carpet, but she didn’t care. Amy needed her.

Kamilah looked at Amy softly, taking Amy’s wet hands into her own soft ones.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kamilah inquired. “If I’m frightened about something, I find that I am able to calm myself by discussing it with Adrian.”

Amy bit her lip, pondering what to do, then realized the snot that was falling out of her nose. She lowered her head in embarrassment.

“Just–wait a second. I need to blow my nose.” Amy let go of Kamilah’s hand and covered her face with her right arm, using her left arm to raise herself, only to lose balance. Kamilah caught her with a smile.

“Let me get the tissues. You stay here.” Kamilah chuckled, standing up.

“There should be some on the bedside table.” Amy sniffed. Seconds later, Amy heard a snort and saw Kamilah lowering herself beside Amy with a trash can and her Frozen tissue box plastered with Olaf. Amy grabbed the tissue box with a soft laugh.

“They were on sale. So sue me.” Amy turned away from Kamilah and blew her nose, tossing the tissue into the trash can.

“So, uh…” Amy started, looking at the ground right in front of Kamilah. She saw Kamilah’s hands move, reaching out for Amy’s. Amy smiled softly, intertwining their fingers, and continued talking.

“I’m really scared about the possibility that Rheya might revive Gauis. I know you think that the Gauis tree will be safe under Rheya’s surveillance, but I don’t know if I fully trust her. I’m just–I can’t help from thinking that Rheya’s going to revive Gauis and Gauis is going to kill all of us. I keep imagining Gauis killing you and it’s–it’s breaking me.” Amy admitted, her lips trembling and slow tears falling out of her eyes. She heard Kamilah sigh and felt Kamilah’s arms wrap around her. Amy was pulled tightly to Kamilah’s chest.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say anything that would make you cry. I understand why you’re hesitant about Rheya; I am as well. I just have such a long history with Gauis that it’s difficult for me to imagine a world without him. After you… passed, all I did was imagine killing Gauis over and over again. Every time I killed him, he turned into that nasty tree, and I revived him, only to kill him again. But Gauis actually seizing to exist is something I still cannot comprehend. It’s one of my deepest dreams but also one of my deepest fears. Gauis gone would mean I would be able to live freely without fear, but it would also mean that I would also be letting go of a big part of my past, and I don’t know how that will affect me in the future. I’m scared of uncertainty.” Kamilah stated, then shifted, putting her lips next to Amy’s ear.

“Amy, I want you to understand, that I’m never going to leave you, and I’m always going to try to protect you to the best of my capability,” Kamilah murmured, then kissed the side of Amy’s face. Kamilah heard Amy mumble something into her chest and chuckled, lifting Amy’s head and meeting her eyes.

“What did you say?” Kamilah questioned.

“I said that I’m always going to protect you as well and that I will never leave you again. Kamilah… you’re the most important person in my life.” Amy shared, biting onto her bottom lip. She could feel both her and Kamilah’s heartbeat accelerate.

Kamilah gazed at Amy with so much emotion that it almost made Amy cry again. It was as if Kamilah was telling Amy she loved her with her eyes.

“You’re the most important person in my life as well, Amy.”


End file.
